


Dress To Impress

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: It's Homecoming Week and the entire school is dressed in attire from a different decade to show their spirit for their football team so when Betty shows up to school in a 50's style dress, Jughead is completely mesmerized





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure that homecoming/spirit week is primarily an American tradition so in case you’re not sure what it is, I left a description in the notes at then end of the fic

Jughead crumpled up the Spirit Week poster, tossing it into the trashcan across the hallway before turning back to Archie to roll his eyes at the dozens of classmates strutting past them in their poodle skirts and rolled up jeans and leather jackets.

“I loathe this week,” Jughead muttered, leaning against Archie’s locker as he grabbed his books from the bottom shelf and shut the door. “Why does the Homecoming committee think that dressing up in outfits from decades of which we weren’t even a speck on our parents’ radar, shows any shred of school spirit whatsoever?” 

“It’s called fun Jughead,” Veronica pointed out, coming up from behind Archie and making room for herself in the circle that was forming around them. “A word that remains to go unused in your ever-growing list of extensively useless vocabulary terms.”

“Excuse me for not jumping onto the bandwagon of senseless high school traditions,” Jughead spat, gesturing to his normal uniform of a plaid shirt and dark jeans. “But just because I chose to come to school today without my saddle shoes and denim on denim ensemble like Archibald over here doesn’t mean I have any less school spirit than I did yesterday.”

“You don’t have any school spirit,” Kevin reminded him. “Ever.” 

“My point exactly,” Jughead told him, turning away from the group and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. 

“Well I think the fact that the sophomore class got the 50′s as their decade is a fabulous excuse to test out my vintage cat eye sunglasses,” Veronica pulled them from her purse, slipping the black-rimmed frames onto her head and striking a pose. “What do you think?” 

“Holy Audrey Hepburn reincarnated,” Kevin gasped, a hand moving up to rest dramatically over his heart. “I’m dying.” 

“Come on, Jug, it’s all in good fun,” Archie reminded him. “We could use it after everything we’ve gone through lately. Plus we get out of sixth period for the assembly so it can’t be all bad.” 

“Now that’s something I can get spirited about,” Jughead admitted, smirking at Archie as Veronica and Kevin fawned over her outfit with ear-piercing oohs and awes. 

“Where is Betty by the way?” Archie wondered, glancing around the hallway for any sign of his long-time best friend. 

“She said something about helping her mom with some project at the house,” Jughead explained. “Cryptic and terrifying as that sounds, I’m glad they’re spending so much time together lately.” 

“So am I,” Veronica agreed, her lips twitching up into a smirk as she turned to raise a mischievous eyebrow at Jughead. “Plus, I know all about that little project and trust me, you’re going to die when you see it.” 

“Why do I find it increasingly difficult to trust your judgment on these sorts of things,” Jughead muttered, his brows furrowing together as he met her smile with a skeptical frown. 

“No really, you’re going to thank me,” Veronica assured him, turning her gaze away from her friends to scroll through her phone as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Oh so now you’re the one solely responsible for this secret project that no one else has heard of until now,” Jughead teased, picking at a chipping fleck of paint on Archie’s locker as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Obviously,” Veronica scoffed, rolling her eyes before opening a text message on her phone and throwing her arms out to the side dramatically. “Shhh! Everyone, I just got a text from Betty. She just got here.” 

“Great, she can help me at the Blue and Gold before homeroom and-” Jughead started to say, but was immediately cut off by Veronica turning his body to face the double doors that led into the school from the parking lot. 

His mouth dropped open, and the world went dead silent around him as he focused on the golden-haired beauty standing in the doorway. It was as if she had been plucked straight from a 1950′s sitcom, her black and white polka dot dress swishing around her legs as she turned to greet a few of her friends at the door.

“Whoa,” Jughead breathed, his heart beating wildly in his chest as the sun shone in from the window, reflecting beautifully on her curled hair and creating a glow around her head that he had never quite seen before. 

“Oh my god, she’s like a blonde Natalie Wood,” Kevin muttered from behind him, watching in awe as Betty made her way over to the group. “I love it so much.” 

“Hey guys, what’d I miss?” Betty asked, her smile lighting up her entire face as she turned to face Jughead. 

“Jughead was just telling us how much he hated Homecoming week,” Veronica filled her in, her eyes dancing amusedly as she observed Jughead’s bewildered expression at the sight of his girlfriend looking so made-up. “Do you still feel that way, Jug?” 

“I think it’s starting to grow on me,” Jughead mumbled, his breath catching in his throat as he took in her entire look from head to toe. 

“That’s what I thought,” Veronica smirked, linking her arm through Betty’s and quickly pulling her closer to Jughead. “No man can resist Betty Cooper in a vintage, one of a kind, straight out of her grandmother’s wardrobe, polka dot dress.” 

Veronica pushed Kevin and Archie away from the couple to give them some privacy, leaving them to stand alone by the lockers, gaping at the other with goofy grins and fast-paced heartbeats.

“That dress,” Jughead breathed, his gaze dropping down to the silky fabric that was pulled in slightly at the waist, accentuating her curves in the best ways possible. “It really suits you.” 

“Oh this old thing,” Betty brushed off the compliment, smoothing down the front of the dress with her hands and smiling up at him. “It was just sitting at the front of my closet, practically begging me to wear it today. No big deal.” 

“Well you look beautiful,” Jughead told her, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and glancing down to meet her smile with one of his own.

“I think Jughead finally found his school spirit,” Archie pointed out from across the hallway, watching as Betty took Jughead’s hand in hers, leaning into one another as they laughed flirtatiously against the lockers. 

“And he only had to travel back to 1956 to find it,” Veronica smirked, twirling her sunglasses around with her fingers and shrugging. “Who knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Homecoming: At American high schools (and colleges) we have a football or basketball game called the homecoming game, where former students can come back and visit their old classmates/school and just reminisce. For the current students, they celebrate by dressing up in crazy outfits each day of the week that follow a specific theme leading up to the big game, which is usually on a Friday. This week is called spirit week. After the game there’s a dance, where you get all dressed up and there’s awkward slow dancing and people vote for homecoming king and queen and all that. I also think that some schools in Canada and the Philippines celebrate homecoming as well, but some of the traditions might be slightly different.


End file.
